


Chocolate

by Eriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders' Era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Sirius Black as Padfoot, almost wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriam/pseuds/Eriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take 2 young wizards, their last night in Hogwarts, add firewhisky, chocolate, and a shooting star. Here is what you get.  One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

The End of year feast was just over and students were going back to their common rooms. James and Lily were... somewhere, probably snogging. Remus didn’t really care. Tonight he was sad. Tonight was his last night at Hogwarts, and he wasn’t sure what the future held for a werewolf. 

“Come one” said Sirius, “let’s have some fun tonight! This might be the last night were we have no responsibilities. And I got refreshments, and some Honeydukes chocolate, your favourite!”

A few hours later, sitting by the fire of their common room drinking had become boring, so they took their inebriated selves and, using their beloved maps, snuck out on the grounds to their preferred spot, near the lake.

In the wee hours of the morning, Remus and Sirius were lying on the damp grass, looking at the stars. A shooting star appeared.

“I wwwwishhhhh, I wish I could ruuuuule the univershhe!” slurred Sirius.” And yoooouuuu...”

“What did you say? “jumped Remus, unsure of what he heard.

“What’s yoouur wishhhhh ? “

“Chocolate. I need more chocolate. I wish I had all the chocolate in the world. Only me, no one else. Well maybe I’d give some to my friends.”

“Howwww yoa gonna do dat?” Sirius was getting hard to understand

“Well, you are going to rule the Universe; surely you can overlook my stealing all the chocolate?” He paused a few second, then continued “Yummy chocolate... Hey Padfoot, pass the last bar...”

“Rrrrrrrr” No answer but a light snoring was heard.

While the stars were slowly starting to fade, Remus was already plotting how he would steal all this chocolate, his drunken mind finding it totally realistic: With the family he had, Sirius could, at least theoretically, take over England, and starting from there he will establish a new tax, a chocolate tax...

  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Operation Crunchy Banana Soup Challenge, on FFnet with the following Prompt: Remus Lupin plots to steal all the chocolate in the world.


End file.
